Spider-man: Web of Shadows: Hero ending continuation
by kobevilla
Summary: After the events of Web of Shadows,Spider-man feels guilty and d now he is hated by the people, the heroes even Mary Jane won't talk to him. But their is one person who might be able to forgive him. Created by Neotyson. Continued by me.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from an author named:NeoTyson he's a good author go read his gave me permission to do this the first one will be the one he did,I'll try to update as much as I can but I can get distracted and get lazy easily so, sorry 'bout that but I'll do my best.**

 **And now for the story**

* * *

 _ **Contains spoilers from the hero ending of the game Spider-man:Web of Shadows,you have been warned.**_

"Hello there. Sorry I miss you, you know the drill." the voice of Mary Jane coming from her voice mail as Peter tried to call her only quickly getting voicemail.  
"I know you there, and I know you won't pick up. I just hope you understand one day that the reason why I made the choices that I chose was because I was so desperate to win. I just wish I had the strength to do what was right. Lastly about Felicia... I'm sorry." Peter then hung his phone with a heavy sigh as he made his way to his next destination.

Though he was heavily under the influence of the symbiote during the symbiote invasion, Peter mange to activate the device to permanently cure everyone who was infected and was able to defeat Venom, who sacrifices his self during the final battle. At this point, while Shield did their best to help fix the damage in New York, Peter decided to take personal time off as Spider-man to handle an important matter. During the symbiote invasion Peter had a choice to make between helping Felicia, after their fight when get got infected, or leaving with Mary Jane. Thanks to the strong influence of the suit he chose to help Felicia thus giving her a more control symbiote form while making M.J upset and hurt. After attempting to apologize to Mary Jane, Peter made his way to Felicia's penthouse to deal with what happen between the two.

*At Felicia's Penthouse*  
He knocks on the back door on her balcony feeling nervous that she like M.j wouldn't want to see him. She then appears wearing a white bathrobe and slightly open the door to hear Peter ask, "Hey made I come in?" To his surprise she open the door letting him in

.  
"Sure *lets Peter in* though I figure you would be checking on red head." She answers as Peter takes his mask off to scratch the back of his head.  
"Yeah, we pretty much are over to where she has noting to say to me." He tells her while sitting down with Felicia sitting beside him feeling concern.

"Really? That's odd, consider you did save the city again. Why wouldn't she want to talk to you?" Felicia asks feeling surprise about what she just heard.  
"Well, basically while wearing the symbiote, I allow its dark influence to take over and make decisions that I'm sure she is not proud of." Peter answers in a low tone as he thought about some of the choices he made in hopes of stopping Eddie.

"Like giving me my own symbiote suit?" Felicia wasn't upset with some of Peter's actions and in a weird way felt honored that he chose to help her so she can stop Venom beside him.  
"If you want to get straight to the point, yeah that pretty much was the deal breaker." Peter answers her while scratching his head.  
A confuse expression on her face appear as Felicia ask, "Then why not explain it was that it was the symbiote that chose it instead of you?" Peter knew this was the moment of truth to finally let out the emotions he had for Felicia to come out and hope that she would accept him as both the man and as Spiderman.  
"Felicia, for me to tell her that would be a lie. I did that because when I said I need you... I meant that." He lifts his head up to face her.  
"Wait what?" Felicia began to feel heart beat faster as Peter takes a deep breath and explain his feelings.

"The suit made had a strong influence, but I still had a choice to decide between you and Mary Jane and honestly I wouldn't go back and change that choice. When I first saw you came back at the fat guy's tower, I wanted to hold back my feelings, but it was hard the more I was around you. I thought maybe just a little fun with you would snap me out of it, but it only made the deep feelings I have for you grow to where I started to lose my connection with M.J." Peter holds her hands gently for comfort and looks into her beautiful green eyes before continuing.

"Then the moment I found out you bonded with a symbiote, I became so worried because I didn't want to hurt you as we fought which was very hard. Which led to moment where I had to choose and I watch you pass out at the moment I didn't need the symbiote to reveal that I love you.. even more than Mary Jane. That's why I made the decision and I had called M.J to tell her I'm sorry for the hurt that I cause you, but to be up front and tell her I want you."

At this point, Felicia didn't know what to say, for Peter Parker not Spider-man just confess his feelings for her while admitting he had stronger feelings for her than the red head. Deep down she had hope to one day to renew the relationship that the two had but always felt that he would never leave Mary Jane until the invasion happen where she saw a glimmer of hope.

Peter, after confessing, felt a huge weight lifting off his shoulder, though there was one major thing that he needs to address before things could even work between him and Felicia. "Now the only thing that concerns me is that you like Spider-man more and I need to tell you that Peter Parker comes with the package, so if you can't accept the two than I can't..." Felicia puts her finger on Peter's mouth while looking into his eyes. After a few seconds the two share a nice quick passionate kiss.

When the kiss stop Felicia goes on to say, "I know I said in the past that like I like Spider-man more, but to have another chance with you I'm willing to love both Spider-man and you Peter Parker. You have no idea how much everything you said means to me and now that I have this chance and despite how us end up happing this time, there's no way I'm messing up what we have again." This made Peter feel even better that Felicia was going to try to love him and Spider-man, something that kept their relationship from working in the past.

A smirk appears on Peter's face at that moment. "I'm sorry I think I have gone death, but did Felicia Hardy aka the sexy Black cat just say she was willing to love boring old Peter Parker?"  
"Yes I did." She answer not knowing what Peter was taking the conversation but was caught off guard when he starts kissing her neck the way she like it.  
"Well you know they say action is better than words, so I would love to see how you are going to prove that cat lady." He whispers softly in her ear as Felicia bit her lip.

"Oh I can prove it now if you like?" She said trying to hold back the huge smile that was forming on her face. She was then pick up by Peter being taken to her bed. Peter lays her down to have her remove her bathrobe to reveal her black bra and p***. He then begins to kiss all of her body back to her mouth to kiss her again leading to Felicia gently biting his lips as well as rubbing pants where she felt his manhood.  
"It seems like someone's eager." Felicia jokes while undoing Peter's pants.  
"How can I not be when I got hot white hair babe, although I don't think you handle my spider-strength in the bedroom." Peter claim leading to Felicia to wrap her legs around him.  
"*purrs* we just have to see then lover." For Peter and Felicia this would be the first time where the sex wasn't just casual sex, this time the two will make love to each other.

*Later that evening*  
Peter and Felicia went on to make love to each other which seem to have gone on for a very long time thanks to their stamina, especially Peter's. Afterwards the couple took a nap with Peter wakes up before her thinking did he make the right choice restarting a relationship with Felicia. He came to the conclusion that considering that things are pretty much over between him and M.J and that she would be better off not being with him since her life would be in less danger without his enemies coming after her.  
Felicia on the other hand could protect herself and understood him more at times. Yeah, they had their differences when it came to his role as Spider-man, but that didn't stop her from coming to his aid when he needed it. Plus she had her moments where she actually listens to him and just is there for him instead of nagging about how he lives his life.

Peter snaps out of his thoughts as Felicia starts to wake up and holds Peter close. "*mmm* that was amazing..." Felicia claim in a tired like tone.  
Peter love how beautiful she looks lying down beside him, but he couldn't resist to joke asking, "Amazing for a Parker?" which earn him a playful shove.  
"Oh hush you." They both laugh until Felicia grabs his hands tightly and look at his eyes to ask, "So what happens now as far as the superhero life goes?"  
"What do you mean Felicia?" Peter questions her back, not sure on what she is referring to.

"Even though the invasion is over, not everyone will look at us heroes, especially when they see you around me." Felicia expresses her guilt for some of the actions she had made. She wants to try continuing to make a difference as Black cat, but wasn't sure if Peter would want to be seen publicly during their hero duties.

Peter, however reassures her by lifting her head up to face him. "True and I will admit I kind of question myself on if I should even bother still being Spider-man after what I had done, but at the end of the day I have to remember I didn't just be Spider-man for approval of people, but I did it because it's my responsibility. So consider this is mine.. well, our road to redemption as a heroes." He then leans to her face and kiss her softly with Felicia returning the kiss feeling much better inside.  
"In that case, we are not just officially a couple, but we are officially back as a team so you are not going through this road alone." Felicia said with a smile.  
"I couldn't think of a better cat lady to travel this road with." Peter joke as he lays back down so he could get more sleep since it was pretty late.  
"Keep that mind set bug boy." Felicia jokes back and leans her head on his shoulder so she could go back to sleep as well.

"I will...*the couple begins to go back to sleep until Peter wakes back up for a second* Felicia?" He asks seeing if she was up.  
"Yes?" She said, feeling her self-going to sleep.  
"I love you." He softly said making Felicia smile as she went to sleep, but not before saying, "I.. I love you too Peter." The couple rest knowing that although things will be different, as long as they have each other, they can make it though the tough times ahead.

* * *

 **Alright for all you newcomers I edited this chapter because it was kinda hard to read before. Now its all better hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*In the morning*

Peter was the first to wake up, remembering the events from last night he sits up and looks at the sleeping Felicia admiring her beauty, he decided to stay in bed till she wakes up. A few minutes passed and Felicia started to stir and woke up with a yawn "Good morning kitty cat" said Peter. Felicia sits up and pecks him on the lips "Good morning bug boy" said Felicia. They both got up and started to put thier clothes that we're scattered around the floor."Sorry that I only brought my costume I didn't know that I would sleep here" said Peter while putting on his Spider suit, "I don't mind, besides to me we look with or _without_ our costumes" said Felicia in a sensual tone. "Oh, you just had to say it in that tone didn't you?" said Peter putting on his mask

"Heh, yeah "said Felicia she checked in her closet to find her black cat suit, she found it and put it on. "Hey Felicia, you want to come to my place and have some breakfast?" asked Peter. "Hmm, on one condition"answered Felicia. "And waht might that be Cat ?" said Spider man. Cat walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and said "After breakfast you and I are gonna go patrolling for any crimes. Deal? " said Cat. "Wait, you wanna go in the day? asked Spider man. "If we're gonna be together, than I have to get use to patrolling both night and day."said Felicia "Alright then what are we waiting for ?" said Peter. "Just let me grab my clothes and put it my bag and we'll go"said Black cat as she was putting some of her clothes into her bag "Alright all set lets go"

They walked onto the balcony of Black Cat's penthouse, Black Cat wrapped her arms around Spider-man's neck then he jumped and swinged to his apartment buliding, as he was swinging: "Is this what you feel everytime"asked Black cat,

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Spider-man

"The wind in your face, the thrill, everything. It feels so wonderful"

"Wait dont you usually do this with your grapple?"

"Yeah it's just I dont go this fast, I usually just jump on rooftops remember"

"Oh, yeah never thought about that. Oh look we're here"

Spider-man saw his apartment and landed on the wall, while still carrying Black Cat. They went through the window and into his Peter's room

"Welcome to my home it's not much, but it's all I can get with the money I get from the bugle"

Black cat starts to lookaround the room she smiles and says "It's not that bad it actually looks quite nice"

"Heh, you really think so?"asked Spider-man

"Yeah, I do" said Black Cat. Spider-man grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe and headed towards the bathroom to change

"You know I dont mind us changing in the same room"said Black cat in a sexy tone

"Uh, I think just this once I'll do it in private."

"Fine, I already saw it last night"said Felicia in a sexy tone

Peter blushed heavily and quickly went into the bathroom to change. He came out wearing a regular black shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of he saw what Felicia was wearing his mouth was gaped open.

Felicia was wearing crop top that showed off her belly, skinney jeans and some high did a little pose for Peter and it worked perfectly for her

"You like what you see?" said Felicia

"Uh...I...uh" Peter stammered for walked up to him"What's wrong?...cat got your tounge?" said Felicia with a smirk. Peter snapped out of his trance. "So ...uh *clears throat* wanna go and get some break fast?" "Lead the way"

They walked outside of the apartment and went to a nearby coffee shop. They had some eggs and bacon to eat and to drink some wanted to pay but Felica insisted just this once she pay, with her being rich and all, Peter was grateful and finished their meal and went the apartment to change into Black cat and Spider-man.

*Downtown*

We find the superhero couple perched on top of a rooftop waiting for any criminal activity

Cat got bored so she decided to start a conversation with Spider-man while thay wait."So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could-"

*BOOM*

A sudden cause them both to look in the direction it came from, a whole apartement building suddenly came to life with fire, sounds of people screaming we're heard. Spidey snapped out of his suprise trance and turn to Cat "Come on we got to help the people inside!", Cat nodded and both of them jumped down to help.

Firefighters came and the best they could, then Spider-man and Black cat jumped in the buliding through the windows, Spider-man started to look for anyone,he found a man trapped under some rubel he used his web to pull the rubel out and carried the man outside to saftey

"You alright sir?"asked Spider-man

"Yeah...ugh.. I'm fine"

Spider-man gently laid gave the man to the firfighters. A crowd of people was gathered in front of the building, a woman from the crowd saw Spider-man and said "Hey look it's Spider-man, get out of here you thruogh my car at random people with that black suit of yours" Spider-man heard this and just tried to ignore it and jumped back into the building.

*With Cat*

Cat already saved a woman and her kids, right now she was looking for anyone else still trapped inside the building "Is anyone in here ?" yelled Cat, she heard no response, when suddenly..

*CLANG*

The whole roof was coming down on top of her, there was nowhere to go she closed her eyes and waited, and then..

*THWIP*

Cat was yanked outside just as the building came down

"You okay?" a voice said.

She looked behind her and smiled "Thanks Spider"

"Heh, no problem could'nt just leave there now cou-*Spider-sense*" Spider-man caught a tomato that was headed straight for him. They both turned to the direction of the crowd that was booing and throwing food at them

"Get outta here!"

"Ít's Spider-man the guy that almost destroyed New York"

"TRAITOR"

Spider-man just stared into the ground and did'nt move. Black cat felt concerned and asked "You alright"

"Yeah, lets just go"

 **XXX**

As the day went by the superhero couple had alredy stopped a car chase, jewel theft and a bank heist. They we're now headed back to Felicia's Penthouse.

"Hey you alright Peter?"

"Yeah, its just *sighs*they all hated you saw that the destruction I caused with that suit, they're never gonna forget it or forgive me"

"That maybe true, but I'm here to help you Peter okay?". Peter smiled under his mask as she said this "Thanks Cat you've really helped me out through this whole thing." It was getting late so the duo went to do their last patrol for the night

When they found nothing they decided to call it a day "Alright I gotta go home before my aunt gets worried"

"Sounds good, same time tomorrow?" asked Felicia

"Heh, it's a date"

They kissed eachother goodnight and went their seperate ways.

* * *

 **Okay I am very sorry that this is late i was busy with school and everything. I will try and update this story as soon as i can because I love Spidey x Black cat. So goodbye and don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i'm back with another chapter, so listen for those of you wondering the story will not have a plot or anything, unless i change my mind because i'm not very good with leading up to things or stuff like that just thought I should say that**

* * *

After departing from eachother Spider-man swings his way back to his department to get some sleep. He was happy that he got back with Black cat, but the thing that was bothering him right now was what the other heroes might think of them both, could they treat him like a monster after what happened?

"What will Aunt may say about me?" thought Spider-man. His aunt has no idea about him being Spider-man, but he fears just like everyone else she would hate his alter-ego.

"I haven't even thought this"

After reaching his apartment and putting away his suit in his backpack, he called Aunt may to check up on her. She answered. "Hello?"he heard her say. "Hey aunt may its me"

"Oh Peter! it's so good to hear from you, how've you been?"

"Great Aunt May, just calling to check on you"

"Well that's sweet of you Peter, thank you"

"You're welcome Aunt May, need anything?"

"No, but thank you for asking"

"Alright, listen are you okay after everything that happen with the city and all?" he asked worridly

"Oh well, since you asked I was a little shaky during all of it, especially when we all evacuated I was worried about you you know?"

"Well I did tell you I was evacuated along with everyone else"

"And I'm glad you did, you almost gave me a heart attack, and don't even get me started on what Spider-man did"

Hearing what Aunt may said made Peter sad but didn't show it in his voice "Yeah crazy huh?" he said in a somewhat low tone

"Well goodnight Peter I have to go"

"Good night Aunt may"

 **The next day**

 _11 AM_ _morning_

Another normal day at New york sky is blue, the streets are busy and we find our hero web-slinging through the skyline. He makes a hard swing up practically floating in mid-air.

"Alright what'dya got for me today New york" said Spider-man. A few seconds later he heard the police radio he installed in his mask for ocasions

 _"We have a robbery of experimental stolen Stark tech by what appears Spider-man in a blue suit officers in pursuit"_

Spider-man's eyes widen as he dives bomb and swings to the location " *sighs* of course city hates me after the incident and now crooks try to frame me and make the people hate me more. Alright let's do this!" says Spider-man as he makes a sharp right swing to the speed chase.

 _At the chase_

We see police in pursuit of what looks like Spider-man carrying a bag of the stolen tech that was reported. The figure holsters the bag over his shoulder while bringing two fingers to his ear and speaks"Taskmaster I've retrieved materials you asked."

 _"Excellent my pupil escape the police and head to the rendeavous point"_

"Yes sir"

The figure bolted straight forward full web-swing and outran the cops. As he escaped he felt someone push him hard out of the sky and onto a rooftop. It was Spider-man and upon getting up from the fall and prepared to fight the "copy spider"

"Alright what're you? clone? alternate universe? step brother?" said Spider-man in his normal joking manner. But he formed a shocked after getting a good look at his openent

The unknown assailant stood up from the ground and revealed himself to be...

"Hey if it isn't my evil twin number 3: Blood spider" Spider-man somewhat suprised seeing him here.

"Heh, wasn't expecting to see you here Spider-man" said Blood spider as he got up

This was the infamous somewhat known pupil of taskmaster specificaly trained in a fighting style extremely similar to Spider-man if not more, Blood spider is one of taskmasters students his suit his similar to Spider-man's suit only instead of red and blue, Blood spider's suit iss dark blue and giant red spider logo going from the chest to his back, he had white lenses on his mask just like Spider-man only having a black and red edges around his lenses.

Lastly his web fluid come out from the back of his hands **( like black Spider-man)** that refils with a tube that connects to a pack on his back looking like a old-fashioned and exposed version of Spider-man's web shooters, but efective.

Spider-man got into a fighting stance "Alright two things one: what did you steal from Tony stark? Second: can you please be the first and ONLY bad guy to surrneder just for today? cause I got to get ready for a date" said Spider-man hoping he would surrender. But apparently he was gonna be a little late

 **(Alright just a warning this is the first time I've written/ described a fight scene so I might be a bit bad, but I've read a lot of action stories for practice so... lets how I do. wish me luck)**

Blood spider struck as fast as lighting he charged at Spider-man and went for a kick unfortanautly for him Spider-man's Sider-sense helped him and side stepped to the left and kicked him in the chest sending blood spider a few feet away

"UGH"

Spider-man groaned in annoyance "Seriously you're just gonna do s the same everyone else has done I mean come on you know how this is gonna end"

Blood spider recovered from the during the banter "You think you're so funny, but you're also overconfident"

Blood spider charged at spider-man delivering a fake punch front flipped over spiderman sweep kicked his legs making him fall and land on his back with a "OOF!" blood spider then kicked Spider-man a few feet away.

"Ugh" Spider-man attempted to get back up but it was thanks to his spider-sense that he dodged a bunch of webs shot at him. "Woah close one there buddy you almost got my costume all sticky" Blood spider responded by delivering a series of blows to him, luckily thanks to Spider-man's speed and reflexes he was able to dodge some of them.

Spider-man caught one of his fists and punched him in the face with his other arm, blood spider got disoriented by this that he dropped the bag of tech that he stole, spider-man saw this and delivered a right hook along with a spinkick, backflip kick knocking him to the ground and webbing him up

"Ugh, you're going to pay for this Spider-man" Spider-man crouched next to him "Yeah you and every other bad guy I web up for the police" Spider-man punched him hard in the face knocking him out. Police helicopter s could be heard coming towards him " Well time for me to go" Spider-man swung away before the police arrived "

He perched on a building looking over the city he then remembered some thing " oh my god! I'm late!"

 _Felicia's penthouse_

Felicia was waiting patiently on her balcony waiting for her lover who was 20 minutes late, that was until she the familiar sound of a "thwip" next to her, "not very punctual are you?" she said without looking, Spider-man who was crouched in his usual wall crawling pose on the window said "Sorry I was a little busy with a guy robbing some tech" she turned and smirked at him "So, got anything planned for us today?" Spider-man got off the wall and walked up to her pulling her close "I'm sure i'll think of something" Black cat lifted Spider-mans mask up to his nose and kissed him, he kissed back.

 **30 minutes later**

 _In an alleyway_

6 Armed gunmen we're loading crates into a white van one was each end of the alley, two we're moving the crates, one was in the van and the last one was patrolling the area the guy in the van was the first to spek up "Come on hurry up before someone sees us " the patroller replied "Shut up and get ready to turn on the van" "Whatever" they all stayed silent until...

 _THWIP_

"MMHHMM!?" one the gurds on on end seemed to have had his mouth shut by a white fluid then was hoisted up in a white cocoon on the side of a building, the one on the otherside was hoisted up by what looked like a rope with a claw at the end

the guy who was patrolling noticed his missing allies "Hey guys where's dan and jake?"but when he turned to look at his friends they we're gone, the man panicked and raised his rifle and kept turning" who's there!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Sup"

The man turned around and got punched in the face knocking him out, the one who knocked him out reavealed to be Spider-man, walking up next to him was Black cat "Really? you could'nt have saved the last one for me? " asked Black cat "Well I was debating wether or not he would shoot you instanlty" replied Spider-man shooting a webline to the roof swinging up "Well when you put it like that " said black cat following her boyfriend by shooting her grappling hook

When they got to the roof they continued "So anything else you got for me today?" asked Black cat "Well we could do my schedule and swing the city while listening to JJ rant about me for 1 hour because I got to go to college" he turned to look at her and she walked up to him and smirked seductivley and moved her hands on his chest "Well in that case I got a little something for us to do in" she purred Spider-man noticed her tone and got nervous "Wh-What do you have in mind ?" he asked slightly backing up only for her to step forward, she leaned into his ear and whispered "Tag, your it"

In an instant she pushed Spider-man away and ran away hopping from building to building "Ha, this game brings me back" Spider-man jumped up and chased her across the rooftops "Come on Spider thought you be faster than this!" Black cat leapt from roof to roof while ocasionaly using her grappling hook to make a sharp turn Spider-man could'nt keep up with her but instead he decided to cut her off, Spider-man stopped for a second and fired one web-line on each side then joined them while using one hand to hold them together he used his free hand to fire a web-line behind him to a building, he joined his hands together struggling a bit, took a deep breath and...

 _WHOOSH_

Spider-man let goed of both web-lines and rocketed above and past Black cat, the moment he past her he spun 180 degrees, started swinging and past her while touching her shoulder "HA! you're it!" he yelled. Black cat just grinned and started chasing him 'Huh that was a new trick' she thought

 **A few hours later at midnight**

 _Peter's apartment_

The couple stayed silent on top of the apartment. Spider-man broke the silence "Soo..? see you tomorrow?" she looked at him with a playful smile "Now Peter I love you but I have to have some space now don't I?" she said while walking towards the edge "Oh alright... then I'll call you?" she turned and looked at him and blew him a kiss. Black cat fired a whip "Catch ya later Spider" and swung off. Spider-man smirked and went back inside for some rest

* * *

 **Authors note: Well alright guys sorry it took me awhile but I managed finish this chapter let me what you think in the reviews and a special shoutout to Neotyson and noir valor for their great advice and continued support**

 **.** **Just wanted to say to everyone I am HYPED for the new Spider-man PS4 game looks awsome**

 **Don't know how long is left for this story cause I want continue to my other stories that I have planned, but don't I'll be writing faster now that I have three weeks off so thats good.**

 **Fav and review!**


End file.
